


Irredeemable

by neptunestrings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunestrings/pseuds/neptunestrings
Summary: The life he's chosen to live is one of constant trickery and deceit, and he's never wavered in it until now.Or, Kokichi knows and accepts the fact that what he did to Gonta was horrible.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 23





	Irredeemable

Life is dreadful if you go exactly the way one should. He figured this out early and ever since then, he's carefully crafted an intricate web of lies and mocking laughter, watching people tear their hair out and curse him. It's fun to watch others get worked up and throw fits, and his little lies never hurt anyone. 

Not until now, when he stands behind a howling Gonta and a corpse. He'd psyched himself up for this moment for as long as he could, but he falters seeing the genuine tears streaming down his face and the sob-wracked apologies. He stares at the body of the girl who was planning to finish him off and feels an uncharacteristic surge of pity and regret for her. They had never been on good terms, but he wishes she had never been part of this twisted game. He wants to close her eyes and settle her face into a more peaceful expression-it's the least he can do for her now. 

But he doesn't. He snaps at Gonta to move on instead and continues staring at Miu as he attempts to dispose of the evidence. He's beginning to feel sick to his stomach seeing Gonta rub his eyes, knowing that this will cost him his life. He's not worth two lives, but they've been taken for his own safety. The reasoning doesn't make him feel any better. 

So he stares across the river, and quietly tells Gonta he's more mature than he'll ever be, and that he hopes that he'll have a soft and peaceful afterlife. The other boy- they're all still children, to the utter delight of the mastermind, as they enjoy their anguish and laugh- sniffles and says, "If it's for everyone, then Gonta will do it again."

He remembers those words as he watches the execution, and they ring in his head when he laughs and claims that he never cared. It's a lie, it's the most painful lie he's ever made. And at this point he doesn't even know what he's fighting for, because after what he's done he's irredeemable in his own eyes. There's no point of him to stay alive when he's taken the lives of the more worthy. 

For the first time in his life, his lies are turning on him. Every step he takes he sees Miu's body lying in front of him and hears the humming of insects when he turns a corner. The great symphony of lies he prides himself for is far too loud to hear his own conscience, and he now knows that he can't fix things. 

He decides to lie again for Gonta and prances around claiming to be the mastermind of the whole game. He plans for days and nights till his hands shake and his vision spins, because he wants to end this whole thing for Gonta's sake. Even though his plan is somewhat ruined, he manages to rope someone into the whole thing and keeps up his laughter right till the end. 

He lies under that hydraulic press, imagining all the layers he'd formed burning away until he becomes what he truly is- the way he was intended to be, the person his parents knew he was even as a mere infant. 

Irredeemable. The very concept of him is irredeemable and he knows that this will be the word to describe him forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this may suck a little (a lot) but I felt like writing about symphonies and Kokichi. And yes I know there's literally only one line about that but don't come for me i am stressed™ and cannot think coherently. 
> 
> ALSO WHY ARE THERE NO GOOD TAGS FOR ANYTHING


End file.
